In rectangle $ABCD$, side $AB$ measures $6$ units and side $BC$ measures $3$ units, as shown. Points $F$ and $G$ are on side $CD$ with segment $DF$ measuring $1$ unit and segment $GC$ measuring $2$ units, and lines $AF$ and $BG$ intersect at $E$. What is the area of triangle $AEB$? [asy]
draw((0,0)--(6,0)--(6,3)--(0,3)--cycle);
draw((0,0)--(2,6)--(6,0)--cycle);
dot((0,0));
dot((6,0));
dot((6,3));
dot((0,3));
dot((1,3));
dot((4,3));
dot((2,6));
label("A",(0,0),SW);
label("B",(6,0),SE);
label("C",(6,3),NE);
label("D",(0,3),NW);
label("E",(2,6),N);
label("F",(1,3),SE);
label("G",(4,3),SW);
label("6",(3,0),S);
label("1",(0.5,3),N);
label("2",(5,3),N);
label("3",(6,1.5),E);
[/asy]
Solution: We first find the length of line segment $FG$. Since $DC$ has length $6$ and $DF$ and $GC$ have lengths $1$ and $2$ respectively, $FG$ must have length $3$. Next, we notice that $DC$ and $AB$ are parallel so $\angle EFG \cong \angle EAB$ because they are corresponding angles. Similarly, $\angle EGF \cong \angle EBA$. Now that we have two pairs of congruent angles, we know that $\triangle FEG \sim \triangle AEB$ by Angle-Angle Similarity.

Because the two triangles are similar, we have that the ratio of the altitudes of $\triangle FEG$ to $\triangle AEB$ equals the ratio of the bases. $FG:AB=3:6=1:2$, so the the ratio of the altitude of $\triangle FEG$ to that of $\triangle AEB$ is also $1:2$. Thus, the height of the rectangle $ABCD$ must be half of the altitude of $\triangle AEB$. Since the height of rectangle $ABCD$ is $3$, the altitude of $\triangle AEB$ must be $6$. Now that we know that the base and altitude of $\triangle AEB$ are both $6$, we know that the area of triangle $AEB$ is equal to $\frac{1}{2}$base $\times$ height $= (\frac{1}{2})(6)(6) = \boxed{18}$ square units.